First Dates
by FireStorm1991
Summary: What are friends for if not to help you overcome the first date jitters?
1. Judy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the characters**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm new to the fandom, and was actually going to start a drabble series, this being a prompt for way later. Of course, I couldn't think of many others to write. I only have two written so I just decided to post them on here as one-shots. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **~First Dates – Judy~**

"Okay, okay," Judy chanted walking back and forth outside a restaurant. "Pull yourself together."

"Hey, Carrots."

Judy nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sound of her partner's voice. What was he doing there, she wondered. This couldn't be happening. "Uh, Nick…um, hi?"

The fox raised a brow before smiling and shaking his head. He eyed the bunny up and down noticing that she was all dressed up in her light green sundress. "What's the occasion?" he teased with an impish grin. "Got a date?"

Judy's ears drooped, her nerves returning and taking over. Nick frowned at her hesitance. He looked inside the restaurant and saw a dressed up bunny sitting inside looking at his watch. Judy was looking at her date as well, fear creeping into her eyes. Her friend flashed her tensed form a sympathetic smile. "Get on in there," he encouraged softly.

"But…" the bunny tried before she quieted. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Come on," Nick chided. "He'd be an idiot not to like you. You're Judy Hopps. What's not to like?"

Judy sighed. "That's the problem," she retorted. "We met in such a simple way, over a caramel carrot mocha we both thought was ours. He's new here and hasn't heard of me at all, but it's only a matter of time. What do I do if he finds out I'm a cop and has a problem with it? What if he gets sucked up into the hero thing and puts me on a high pedestal? What if-"

"Carrots, Carrots," Nick called while placing his paws on her shoulders, snapping her out of her ramblings. "It's just first date jitters. You're gonna be fine. Just talk to the guy, but don't get worked up over the 'what ifs.' You'll drive yourself crazy if you do."

Her expression softened and she managed to chuckle. "I guess you're right. Um, since you're here, how do I look?"

She stepped back so that the fox could give his opinion. He smiled contently. "You look great. Knock him dead, Hopps."

Judy beamed at him before she turned back to the restaurant. She took a deep breath, her fear shifting to determination, and entered the establishment.

Nick stayed behind a few moments watching Judy interact with the other rabbit who kissed her hand and offered her a seat. She seemed to be in better spirits and, only when he was certain she was in good hands, did Nick continue his stroll, a pleased grin on his face.


	2. Nick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the characters**

 **Surprise, surprise! A guest reviewer suggested I do a companion piece where Judy returns the favor to Nick for the first date pep talk, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **~First Dates – Nick~**

"Okay, okay," Nick whispered, his hands shifting at his sides. "Deep breaths, be cool." A snicker off to his side distracted him, his companion, Finnick, standing there looking so amused. Nick flashed a glare his way. "What?"

The small fox smirked, but said nothing, leaving the room and chuckling loudly. It reminded Nick of the day where Judy had hustled him into assisting her with her first case.

 _Judy…_

His mind instantly froze as he thought about his best friend, the subject of his current panic…well, indirectly. She was one of the many reasons he was freaking out, the main scenario being that he had a date that evening. That wouldn't have been so bad if his mind hadn't gone into overdrive. Would his date like him? Would he mess up? Would she care that his best friend was a woman? All these insecurities and fears plagued him, and now he was pacing and talking to himself. No wonder Finnick laughed at him.

"Hey, Nick."

The fox's skin prickled, his hair standing up as he looked to one of the sources of his stress. _"Judy,"_ he choked out. "What are you doing here?"

The bunny smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her paw, uncertainty dancing in his eyes. "Finnick called me," she admitted. "He said you were having a tough time. I'm here to tell you that everything's going to be okay."

"Do you even know what's going on?" Nick asked, aghast. How could Finnick call Judy? What was he thinking?

"You're getting ready for a date," she said simply. Nick's ears fell back. "And I'm here to share some advice with you that a really good friend gave me once before." That perked the fox up just a little bit. Judy took in a deep breath and beamed brightly at him, and Nick felt himself relaxing. _"It's just first date jitters. You're gonna be fine. Just talk to her, but don't get worked up over the 'what ifs.' You'll drive yourself crazy if you do."_

Nick let out a chuckle. He couldn't believe she held onto his advice for all that time. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "Don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"That's what happens sometimes," Judy offered, "but you're going to be fine. Just be yourself, your brave and charming self. And have a good time."

He nodded in response, feeling much better than he had before Judy showed up. He guessed he owed Finnick now for calling her over. Maybe he could skate by on his thanks for now. He grinned at his friend, figuring he could tease her to rid himself of those few lasting jitters. "So charming, huh?"

The bunny's eyes widened, red dusting her cheeks. "W-Well, you know…you've always been a smooth talker. Probably from your conning days."

"Relax, Carrots," Nick replied, winking. "I won't tell anyone what you said."

A heatless glare was flashed his way before the bunny smiled at him. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Yeah, same," Nick returned. "Judy, thanks."

"You did the same for me," his friend chimed. "I'm merely returning the favor. Now get out there and try."

"I will," Nick assured her, and then Judy left. He felt much better, all the "what ifs" quieting down. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Hopefully his date would accept his best friend, but if she didn't, it would be all right, because he and Judy would always be best friends. No one would ever get in the way of that.


End file.
